Rainy Days (EdmundxReader) (One-Shot)
by NarnianNeverlander
Summary: To him, the rain was a nuisance that ruined his plans for the day. To her, it meant that much more. [Based on Imagines from fandomaniacxx on tumblr]


Rainy Days  
[Edmund PevensiexF!Reader] [One-Shot]

Edmund walked out of his room, silently closing the door behind him and started to make his way through the halls of Cair Paravel. He had a specific destination in mind, although he wasn't entirely sure if she'd be there. He'd already checked her study, the kitchen and the astronomy tower. The library was the last place he could think of. He'd been running around all day trying to find her and if he didn't do this today, he'd surely back out - again.

He carefully opened the heavy doors to the library and peeked inside. Finally. She was sitting on a cushioned windowsill, her legs pulled up and an open book resting on her lap. The rays of the sun filtering through the mosaic glass painted a play of light and shadows onto her profile and highlighted her (h/c) curls. Even after years of knowing her, his heart still managed to skip a beat. The twenty year-old took a deep breath before stepping inside and calling out to her:

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

She raised her head to look at him and smiled.

"I've been here all day."

"Of course. It's always the place you search last. This castle is too damn huge..." he sighed.

She laughed.

"Well, you've found me now. What can I do for you?"

He felt his throat go dry and his mind went blank. It was the same every goddamn time he tried.

"I uh... Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketotakeastrollwithme?" he blurted out and immediately wanted to slap himself for it.

What was he, some love struck teenager? Lucky for him, (y/n) had dealt with his rambling for a long time, so she had no trouble understanding him. However, she was confused as to why he seemed so nervous. They often spend hours outside of the castle walls, taking a walk and talking with each other. What made his time so different?

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Great! Let's go!" he said enthusiastically and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet.

She barely had time to put her book down onto a nearby table before he dragged her out of the library, making her laugh.

"Jeez, you sure are eager. What are you up to...?"

He winked at her.

"You'll see."

He slowed down and intertwined their fingers, both of them falling into a comfortable silence. They passed the main gate, the soldiers stationed there bowing respectfully, and made their way into the woods. They'd been outside for a few hours now, the sun was setting, but it was a slow process seeing as it was summer. Still, it shouldn't have been that dark already. (y/n) only realized why that was the case, when a drop of water hit the tip of her nose. She turned her gaze upwards and was met with dark clouds, blanketing the entire sky. How such a huge thunderstorm had managed to sneak up on them truly was a mystery.

"Uh, Ed...?"

"Yeah, I know..." he growled.

He seemed angry, but she wasn't quite sure at what. Had she done something to upset him?

"We're not going to make it back to the castle in time, so let's go look for some cover." she suggested and tightened her trip around his hand.

In a matter of minutes, it had started to pour, drenching both of them to the bone. Just when she was a bout to give up, (y/n) spotted a weeping willow; it wasn't perfect, but it would do. She pulled Edmund towards it and plopped herself down onto the ground once they reached the safe cover of the leaves. She pushed some strands out of her face that were sticking to her forehead from the rain and laughed.

"Well, that didn't go according to plan. At least it's summer, so we won't freeze to death."

Edmund hadn't sat down and wasn't facing her. (y/n) saw his fists clenched at his sides. Ok that was it. He'd been acting weird this entire time and she was getting sick of it.

"Ed...?"

No response.

"Hey Ed! What in the name of Narnia is going on with you today?"

His shoulders dropped and he heaved a sigh, sitting himself down on the ground and leaning his back against the trunk of the tree.

"It's nothing. I just... I just wanted today to be prefect..."

She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why...?"

"It doesn't matter. The rain ruined it..."

(y/n) might not've known what was up with him, but she knew she didn't like seeing him sad and upset. She listened to the patter of the rain for a while.

"You know... I actually really like rain."

He snorted.

"Why?"

"Well... You might not've realized it, but... every time something important happened between us, it was raining."

He perked up and leaned forward at that, giving her a confused look.

"What...?"

"The day we first met, when you saved me..."

 _(y/n) was running as fast as her legs could carry her. Why? Why? It wasn't fair. She only took what she needed to survive and that was supposed to be a crime? She heard the soldiers behind her, brandishing their swords and screaming what they would to do her if they got their hands on her. She shuddered at the vulgar insults and willed herself to run faster, almost slipping on the wet ground. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone's back, realizing that an entire crowd was blocking her path._

 _"There she is! Get her!" someone screamed behind her._

 _She took one terrified glance over her shoulder and then shoved her way through the mass of people. It was a slow process and in no time at all, she'd stumbled over something and had landed face first on the muddy ground. Next to her, a horse whinnied and she looked up to see it rear up on it's hind legs. She barely had enough time to roll out of the way before it's hooves hit the ground right where she'd been lying just a second ago. She scrambled to her feet and wanted to keep running, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her around. She came face to face with an angry looking man; a noble, judging by his clothing._

 _"What do you think you're doing, you lowlife scum?!" he spat, shoving her back onto_ _the ground, but stepping on her naked foot to keep her in place, making her wince in pain._

 _"Don't you know how to show respect to your kings?!"_

 _(y/n) had no idea what he was talking about, but she needed to get out of there, otherwise it wouldn't end well. She looked behind him for just a moment to see the door of a carriage opening before a boot connected with her face._

 _"How dare you raise your eyes to the level of royalty?!" he shouted while drawing his sword._

 _"It seems I'll have to teach you a lesson!"_

 _She wasn't fast enough. She didn't realize what was going on in time. A bloodcurdling scream cut through the air. She curled up into a little ball on the ground, clutching a hand over her left eye. That was it. She was going to die here._

 _"That's enough."_

 _The voice was calm, soothing. She didn't recognize it._

 _"But, your highness-"_

 _"No buts. This is not the way things are gonna be done in the Narnia under our rule. Now stand down."_

 _(y/n) heard footsteps coming toward her after that and she curled up even tighter in response. She peaked out from under the pathetic safety of her arms and saw a pair of black fancy boots appear before her, followed by just as fancy pants when the person in front of her knelt down, soaking the fabric with mud and water. Another noble perhaps? But why would he ruin is clothing for... for her?_

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _It was the same voice as before. (y/n) wasn't sure what compelled her to look, but she still lifted her head. Even though she only had one good eye, her vision being obscured by rain and blood, she could make out the boy in front of her. He was about her age, with pale skin and freckles over his nose and cheeks. He wore a silver crown on his head, his dark brown hair matted to his forehead from the rain. And although his eyes were a dark chocolate brown, they shone with so much concern that they seemed impossibly bright to her at that moment._

 _Then, everything went black._

"...the day you told me you loved me for the first time..."

 _"Edmund!" (y/n) screamed, just in time for him to turn around and run his sword through the enemy soldier that had appeared behind him._

 _Nonetheless, he dropped to his knees afterwards, clutching his side. She sprinted over to him and as soon as she reached him, draped his arm over her shoulder and helped him towards a small_ _space between the ruins of a collapsed roof; shielding them from the terrible downpour that had begun with the battle and giving her enough cover to be able to take a look at his wound properly. He sat down and leaned his head back against the wall with a pained hiss._

 _"What happened? I thought he didn't get you?" she asked in a panic, already inspecting the gash on his right ribcage._

 _"He didn't. But the guy before him sure did..." he said, trying to laugh but failing miserably, only leading to a coughing fit._

 _She ripped a part of the fabric of her dress off, scavenged her little medic bag for some alcohol and immediately applied it to the wound, making him grit his teeth. She cleaned the wound to the best of her abilities and when most of the blood was gone, she was able to take a good look at it. She heaved a sigh of relief and began to wrap it up with gauze._

 _"It's not that deep, just a flesh wound. You'll live. But seriously, you've got to be more careful..." she said and hugged him tightly when she was done bandaging him._

 _He hugged her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck, only to be met with the strong, metallic scent of blood. He pulled back slightly to get a better look and felt his eyes widen in horror. She had a bloody gash running straight across the left side of her throat._

 _"What on earth happened?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders and making her look at him._

 _"It's not that bad... Not deep... Just a scratch..." she mumbled._

 _"Not that bad?! God damnit, (y/n)! You've got to look after yourself! You shouldn't get hurt like this! If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself! I don't want to... I can't lose you! I..."_

 _He took a long look at her, pushing some of her damp (h/c) strands behind her ear and gently running his thumb over the raised, white skin on her left cheek. A scar that ran all the way up to her hair line and had turned the usually bright (e/c) orb dull and blinded._

 _"I love you."_

 _Only when her eyes turned the size of saucers, did he realize what he'd said. But he didn't get a chance to apologize or take it back. She sealed her lips over his and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a long moment, she pulled back and smiled at him._

 _"I love you, too."_

"...so I might not know what's going on today, but it's obviously important and I think the rain is a good sign."

He stared at her completely dumbfounded. He'd never noticed that before. But of course she had. She noticed all the little things. The little things were what made her the happiest. He'd been such an idiot. This didn't have to be perfect.

He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, drawing a small squeak from her, which was cut off by his lips on hers. He reached into his back pocket, producing a delicate silver band, slipping it onto her left ring finger before pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers.

"Marry me."


End file.
